Animation Characters (Cars)
Cast: * Lightning McQueen - Blu (Rio) * Mack - Eduardo (Rio 2) * Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Chick Hicks - Guy Gagné (Turbo) * Strip "The King" Weathers - Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Lynda Weathers - Helen Parr/Elastigirl (The Incredibles) * Tex Dinoco - Lucius Best/Frozone (The Incredibles) * Mater - Hubie (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Sally Carrera - Jewel (Rio) * Doc Hudson - Shrek * Sheriff - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Luigi - Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) * Guido - Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) * Fillmore - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Ramone and Flo - Rocky and Ginger (Chicken Run) * Red - Alex (Madagascar) * Lizzie - Uniqua (The Backyardigans) * Stanley - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Mia and Tia - Dora & Friends (Dora The Explorer) and Kimi Finster (Rugrats) * Van and Minny - Hank and Dory (Finding Nemo/Finding Dory) * Fred - Wizzy (The Zula Patrol) Other Cast * Bob Cutlass - Tulio (Road to el Dorado) * Darrel Cartrip - Miguel (Road To el Dorado) * Antenna Ball Seller Car - Julien (Madagascar) * Lightning McQueen Pit Crew - Rafael Pedro Nico (With Lewis Wibur Hiro as Extras) (Meet The Robinsons) (Big Hero 6) * Kori Turbowitz - Sam Sparks (Cloudy With Chance of Meatballs 1 and 2) * Harv - Rango * Peterbuilt - Cobra Bublees (Lilo and Stich) * Lightyear Blimp - Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) * DJ - Michael Goob (Meet The Robinsons) * Boost - Adamela Slim (Home of The Range) * Snot Rod - Dave (Penguins of Madagascar) * Wingo - Hunter (Storks) * Car Reporter #1 - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Japanese Car Reporter - Brittany (Alvin and The Chipmunks) * Dale Earnhardt Jr - Chicken Little * Jay Limo -Fast Tony (Ice Age 2 : The Meltdown) * Sven The Governator - Manny (Ice Age) * Car Reporter #2 - Branch (Trolls) * Tractors - Boovs (Home) * Frank - Rudy (Ice Age : Dawn of Dinosaurs) * Security Guard #2 - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) * Mario Andretti - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Chick Hicks Pit Crew - Thunderclap Downpour Windgust Frostbite and Coldfront (The Good Dinosaur) * The King Pit Crew - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) * Dinoco Helicopter - Dragon (Shrek) * Michael Schumacher Ferrari - Yeti (Monsters Inc) * T.J Hummer - Chloe Carmichael (The Fairly OddParents) Scenes : * Part 1 - Dinoco 400 * Part 2 - Victory Lane/Blu's Angry with Hubie * Part 3 - Rust-Eze * Part 4 - Life is a Highway * Part 5 - Blu's Lost * Part 6 - Into Town * Part 7 - Where s Blu * Part 8 - The Cell/Blu's Argument * Part 9 - Bessie/Lost Costumers * Part 10 - Shrek s Challenge * Part 11 - A New Road * Part 12 - Turn Light go Left * Part 13 - Back at Work * Boov Tipping * Backwards Jogging/Goodnight * Shrek s Piston Cups * Breakfast at Ginger * Fly with Jewel * Wheel well/Our Town * Stampede * Shrek's Race * He's Gone? * A New Costumer/Crusin * Blu's Founds * California Race (Part 1) * California Race (Part 2) * Back at The Map * End Credits Movie Used : * Cars (2006) Clips Of Movies and Shows TV : * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * The Pebble and The Penguin (1995) * Timon and Pumbaa (The TV Series) * The Lion King 2 : Simba Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 Hakuna Matata (2004) * Open Season (2006) * Open Season 2 (2008) * Open Season 3 (2010) * Open Season 4 : (2016) * Turbo (2013) * The Increibles (2005) * The Increibles 2 (2018) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar 2 : Escape Africa (2008) * Madagascar 3 : Europe Most wanted (2012) * SpongeBob SquartPants (season 1) (1999) * The SpongeBob SquartPants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob SquartPants Movie : Sponge Out of Water (2005) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek The Third (2007) * Shrek For Ever Afer (2010) * Monsters Inc (2001) * Monsters University (2013) * Zootopia (2016) * Robots (2005) * Chicken Run (2000) * The Backyardigans (2007) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Finding Dory (2016) * Dora The Explorer (2005 - 2009) * Rugrats (1991 - 1994) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * Rugrats in Paris The Movie (2000) * Rugrats Go Wild (2003) Gallery : Blu (Rio).jpg|Blu as Lightning McQueen Eduardo.jpg|Eduardo as Mack 8117a-timonypumba2.jpg|Timon and Pumbaa as Rusty and Dusty Rust Eze Image (8).png|Guy Gagne as Chick Hicks Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Bob Parr/Mr Incredible as Strip The King Wheaters Helen_Parr_in_The_Incredibles.jpg|Helen Parr/Elastigirl as Lynda Wheaters Frozone.png|Lucis Best/Frozone as Tex Dinoco Hubie-0.jpg|Hubie as Mater Jewel.jpg|Jewel as Sally Carrera Shrek.png|Shrek as Doc Hudson Misterkrabs3d.png|Mr Krabs as Sheriff Mike_and_Sulley.jpg|Sulley and Mike as Luigi and Guido Chief_Bogo.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge RodneyCopperbottom.jpg|Rodney Cooperbottom as Filmore Rocky (Chicken Run).jpg|Rocky as Ramone Ginger.jpg|Ginger as Flo Alex in Madagascar.jpg|Alex as Red Uniqua.png|Uniqua as Lizzie RJ the Raccoon.jpg|RJ as Stanley Hank.jpg|Hank Dory (1).png|and Dory as Van and Minny Dora And Friends.png|Dora & Friends Kimi Finster.jpeg|and Kimi Finster as Mia and Tia Wizzy.png|Wizzy as Fred Tulio (Road to El Dorado).jpg|Tulio as Bob Cutlass Miguel-0.jpg|Miguel as Darrell Cartrip King_Julien.jpg|King Julien as Antenna Ball Seller Car Rio-2-rafael-Icon.png|Rafael Nico-and-Pedro-icon.png|Pedro and Nico as Lightning Mcqueen Pit Lewis Robinson (1).png|Lewis Robinson Wilbur-Robinson (1).png|Wilbur Robinson descarga (7).jpg|and Hiro Hamada as (Extras Lightning McQueen Pit Crew) Sam-sparks-cloudy-with-a-chance-of-meatballs-2-75,7.jpg|Sam Sparks as Kori Turbowitz -1420830005.jpg|Rango as Harv cobra-bubbles-disneys-lilo-stitch-hawaiian-discovery-6.48.jpg|Cobra Bubbles as Peterbuilt Patrick_Star.jpg|Patrick Star as Lightyear Blimp Goob.jpg|Michael Goob as DJ AlamedaSlim.png|Adamela Slim as Boost Hunter.jpg|Hunter as Wingo Dave-0.png|Dave as Snot Rod Winnie_the_Pooh.jpg|Pooh as Car Reporter #1 Mrs Brittany alvin 2015.png|Brittany as Japanese Car Reporter Category:CartoonAnimationFan07 Category:Cars Movies Spoofs Category:Cars Spoof Category:Cars Movies Category:Cars Movie Spoofs